


Please Don't Leave

by SgtLeppard



Series: Doctor!Agrippa [2]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Doctor!Agrippa, Established Relationship, Feels, Multi, Reunions, Weyer Angst, happyish ending, mentions of previous companions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Doctor to go, but Weyer doesn't want him to. Can he cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdouBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/gifts).



> My boyfriend drew a small feels comic for the previous Doctor!Agrippa story, and so I had to write this

Why did it have to come to this? Weyer knew it would happen, but he didn't want it to happen today. Not now. He laid his head on the desk, crying, as the events of the day played in his mind.

Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, or the Doctor as he was truly named, had seemed a bit out of it for the past several weeks. No matter how many times Weyer asked what was wrong, the Doctor kept up a front, blaming irrelevant centuries-old memories resurfacing. Some months ago, Daniel had begun to get homesick and missed his sister, so the Doctor had taken him home. Maybe, Weyer thought, that he seemed off because taking the Englishman back home to where he belonged reminded him of having done so with his other companions. But he didn't want to believe it would happen to him too. He was just happy that they could finally have time to themselves for once.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS with the usual whirring and grinding. Already, Weyer, and Daniel before he left, had seen a lot in his months, nearly a year of travelling with this madman in a blue box. New planets, new species of life, even the Doctor's enemies. The Daleks, Cybermen, and Weeping Angels were the main ones. They just didn't want to give up. But he was told where they were going was going to be nice. The Dutchman didn't show his excitement, but he was secretly hoping for a quiet little date with his Time Lord.

Though, Weyer couldn't help but feel empty. The feeling had persisted ever since they left the other side of the Drift. What was worse, he knew exactly why he felt that way. He had fallen in love with Agrippa. His teacher and mentor. Then one day he was the Doctor once more. Agrippa never truly existed. He was really the Doctor all along. He wasn't the same anymore, and that ate at the Dutchman's heart. While he knew the ancient Time Lord was trying his best, it just wasn't working.

"We're here, Johann."

Weyer shook himself from his thoughts and made for the door, once he had regained his balance. With how long he'd been travelling with the Doctor, he thought he'd be used to the TARDIS' turbulence. Guess not.

However, the moment he stepped outside, he was greeted with a familiar sight. And it was not one he wanted to see.

They were outside Daniel's house, the man himself standing in the doorway. Why were they here?

"D-Doctor...?" Weyer turned to the Doctor, who had finally emerged from the machine.

The Doctor, looking downcast, sighed. Though, he said nothing. Not yet. He really didn't want to have to say anything, but he knew that doing this would break the demonologist's heart. Then he realised that it wouldn't matter if he said anything or not. Both would hurt. It was just a matter of what hurt less.

Why was he being silent? "Doctor, tell me," Weyer demanded. "Why are we here? What is going on!?"

Staying silent was now no longer an option. "I'm sorry, Johann," he spoke, sadness evident in his voice. "I don't want to do this, but--"

"But what!?" It then hit him. No. He couldn't do this. Now of all times!? This can't be happening! "Doctor, you don't..." Tears began to form in his eyes as his breath came out in hitched sobs. "Doctor, please, don't...!"

Maybe this wasn't a good decision. "Johann, please, you have to understand--"

"No, I don't understand!" Weyer cried, the tears sliding down his cheeks. "Why...!?"

The Doctor sighed. "I told you this already, Johann. You can't travel with me forever..." This was going to sting. "You have to go home now."

"No...!" The Dutchman's sobs intensified.

"Please understand this wasn't an easy decision to come to." Though he had a feeling that he wouldn't understand. Not just yet, if at all. "I'm not the same Heinrich you once knew. I'm the Doctor. A Time Lord. By the time you've become old and grey, I won't have changed a bit. And while you could spend the rest of your life with me..." He sighed. "I can't spend the rest of my life with you..."

Weyer drew his teary gaze up at the Doctor. Agrippa. His teacher. His lover. His everything. "If you were still the same Heinrich, I wouldn't have to suffer the pain of losing you in the first place...!"

"If I was, the decision would be much easier. I wouldn't be going anywhere... We could stay together..." His heartstrings tugged violently seeing his student like this. Poor Weyer was such an emotional wreck. " _Meine liebe,_ please don't cry..."

But the demonologist wasn't going to stop. Not any time soon. "But you're leaving me behind...! I'll never see you again...!"

Never before had the Time Lord felt so horrible about bringing a companion home. This might even be worse than leaving Rose behind. But at least she was still happy with his half-human clone. Weyer wouldn't have anybody. Sure, Daniel would be there, but not all the time. He still had his sister to look after. That and he was sure the two of them would get tired of seeing each other's faces day in and day out.

With tears threatening to emerge, the Doctor quickly hugged his lover tight. Weyer returned the embrace, not wanting to let go. That would mean letting him go.

"You will see me again," he whispered in his ear. "I won't be gone for good."

"Promise me, Doctor...!" Weyer sobbed into his shoulder. "Promise me you'll come back...!"

The Doctor knew he shouldn't make such a promise. Given who he is -- what he is -- he shouldn't make promises at all. But he always did. And right now meant more than ever. "I promise."

Weyer pulled back a little to look the Time Lord square in the eye. "You mean it...?" he sniffled.

He nodded. "I mean it."

He gently kissed the Dutchman's lips, then made to pull away. But that wasn't enough for Weyer, who pulled his teacher in closer and returned the kiss, immediately deepening it. The Doctor chuckled to himself. He wasn't about to deny him a proper kiss.

Though, when they did pull away, the pain of him leaving came back to Weyer. "Please don't leave..."

The Doctor gave him an apologetic look and broke the embrace. "I'm sorry, _meine liebe..._ I have to go."

Unfortunately, this once again brought Weyer to tears. Daniel, having been witness to everything, had come over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but said nothing. He wasn't sure if his own words would make things worse. Best not to chance it.

Weyer was too distraught to care that the Englishman was there. He just didn't want the Doctor to go. But he had to. He just didn't want to accept that. It didn't really help that it was beginning to rain, the intensity picking up with every passing moment.

In all honesty, the Time Lord wished he didn't have to leave. But he had to for his lover's own good. Just being associated with him carried heavy consequences. Weyer was his lover. This put him in even more extreme danger than any of his other companions had been in. Rose came at a close second at this point. He couldn't keep putting his life at risk anymore. It was better that he was back home on Earth where he would be safe.

The Doctor turned and headed back to the TARDIS, stopping just short of entering. "Daniel," he addressed the Englishman, "please look after him... Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Daniel nodded. "You take care of yourself too, Doctor."

"I always do." When did he not?

Daniel tried to get Weyer to come inside so he wouldn't get soaked, though he didn't want to budge. After some effort, he finally got him to move, but he cried and screamed the entire time. "Don't go, Heinrich...! Please don't go...!"

Oh, how that hurt. But he couldn't stay. _"Auf Wiedersehen, meine Liebe."_ With that, the Doctor entered the TARDIS. A few seconds later, the machine whirred to life and disappeared. The Doctor was gone.

Which led to where he is now. Head laid on the desk, crying. "Come back...!"

Feeling bad for the demonologist, Daniel came up and hugged him. Weyer needed a hug, and he would deal with his obscenities about it later. Surprisingly, instead of shouting at him to 'get the hell off of me or I will strangle you with my bare hands', Weyer simply accepted the hug, crying into his shoulder.

Daniel had left because of his sister, though it was also because the Doctor had to take him home. They didn't tell that to Weyer, since they knew it would only cause him to feel as if he might leave him too very soon. Unfortunately, it was true. However, Daniel understood and accepted that he could not stay with the Doctor all the time, which made his transition back to living as before fairly seamless. Weyer, on the other hand, was refusing to accept it. He wanted to spend every moment with him, despite how different he was from Agrippa. In essence, they were still the exact same individual, though as the Doctor, he was much more reckless and energetic, as was his nature.

"You know he has to go, Weyer."

"I don't want him to...!"

"I know." Daniel was doing his best to comfort him, but it didn't seem to be working. But he continued to try to make the Dutchman feel better. Realistically, he might not feel better at all. Not for a long while.

Little did he know that inside the TARDIS, the Doctor himself was distraught at having to leave Weyer behind, breaking down as his tears spilled onto the console. All he could do was hope that he would be alright without him. Though he knows that won't be possible.

\----------

_10 years later..._

The 15th of September. Just a normal day for everyone else. But for Weyer, it was special. It was Agrippa's birthday. Earlier that day, like the past ten years, he had a small lapse in memory regarding his lover. For some reason, he still thought he was trapped in the husk in Brennenburg Castle. Then he remembered he wasn't in the husk and he was really the Doctor all along. And he was gone.

Just like those centuries of being apart, the demonologist was left to celebrate his birthday alone. Though, since he left, he couldn't really bring himself to do much, so it wasn't really much of a celebration at all, if it could be considered one. However, he did make a little cupcake with a candle. The birthday boy should've been there to blow out the candle and make a wish himself, but who knows where he was at now. Probably galaxies away with someone else dodging lasers and tricking Weeping Angels and pissing off the Daleks and twirling around his sonic screwdriver like it was a baton. It wouldn't surprise him if he actually did use it as a baton. But just because he wasn't there didn't mean someone couldn't at least try to make a wish on his behalf.

So here Weyer was without his Doctor by his side. He stared at the lit candle in the cupcake for a moment as memories resurfaced. The day he left.

 _"_ Meine liebe, _please don't cry..."_

_"But you're leaving me behind...! I'll never see you again...!"_

_"You will see me again. I won't be gone for good."_

_"Promise me, Doctor...! Promise me you'll come back...!"_

_"I promise."_

_"You mean it...?"_

_"I mean it."_

He couldn't help but cry. Why won't he come back? "You promised...!" he cried at no one in particular, though it was directed to the Doctor. "You...! Promised...!" Ever since the Doctor left, Weyer desperately wanted to hold onto the belief that he would make good on that promise, but ten years later and he was losing hope of him ever coming back. He knew he shouldn't lose hope, but at this point, he had nearly accepted the fact that he was not coming back.

A moment later, the sobs subsided enough for him to think clearly and he resumed staring at the candle. _"Sie haben einen Wunsch, meine Liebe..."_ The Dutchman leaned forward and softly blew the flame out. While it was for the Doctor, it didn't stop him from making his own wish as well.

_Please come back..._

\----------

Ten years was quite a long time. Especially for Daniel. When the Doctor had left, the Englishman had gone back to his work and keeping Hazel company. But also during that time, he had met and married a lovely woman named Martha. A few years ago, they became proud parents with the birth of their little girl, Josephine. She was such a little angel.

The sound of the door knocking startled Daniel. Who on earth could that be? They weren't expecting anyone over.

"Who is that, love?" Martha called from the kitchen.

"Not sure," he called back. He went to go open the door, thinking of a number of possible people who would visit on a random day like this. The list wasn't very long. If anything, it was nonexistent.

But when he opened the door, standing there was the last person he expected to see that day.

"Weyer...?"

"Hello, Daniel..."

Daniel could see that he seemed more sluggish than usual. His eyes seemed very dull and his voice somewhat raspy. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You should know better than to ask..."

For a moment, he was a little lost until he recalled the date. 15 September. "Oh..." Since the Doctor left, Weyer spent his birthdays in solitude on the other side of the Drift. Why was he here?

The question answered itself when the Dutchman surprisingly pulled him in an embrace, beginning to cry. Daniel returned the embrace and gently rubbed his back. The poor thing. He didn't need to spend all that time by himself.

After a minute, Weyer finally pulled away, sniffling. "You look very different."

Daniel smirked. "You don't."

Normally, he would retort with a witty and potentially profanity laced response. Instead, he gave a small smile. Sometimes he was glad that Daniel was his friend.

The Englishman ushered him in, where he was greeted with Josephine wanting to play. Despite Daniel's attempts to tell her that he needn't be disturbed, with him still upset about the Doctor, Weyer insisted that he'll play with her. For nearly an hour, they played on the living room floor, the little girl's toys scattered about. Though, instead of making him feel better, it put his heart through the wringer again. If the Doctor was still just Agrippa, they would've gotten married and possibly adopted their own child. But now that wasn't going to happen.

Soon, Josephine tired herself out and Weyer helped Daniel put her to bed for a nap.

"She's growing up fast," Weyer commented once they left her room.

"She's only four, of course she's growing fast." He would've added that Weyer lived on the other side of the Drift due to how slow humans age there, but decided against it.

"I know." The demonologist sighed. "I just wish--"

Before he could complete that thought, a familiar whirring noise came from outside. Heart pounding, he immediately ran outside, Daniel following closely. Martha had also heard the noise and followed close behind to investigate.

Sure enough, Weyer was greeted with a miracle for a sight. The TARDIS was materialising in the front yard.

"What in God's name...?" Martha could barely form words. She hoped her husband and his friend were just as confused as she was. If only she knew.

The machine soon fully materialised and Weyer was ready to cry. Was this real? Was he dreaming? He pinched himself on the arm to be sure. No, this was no dream. It was real. The door then opened, and for the first time in ten years, there was the Doctor. Even in the elapsed time, he looked different. Though, mainly the biggest change was his hair. He had gotten a fresh haircut.

"Doctor...?"

The Doctor smiled. "Hallo, Johann."

Without another word, Weyer ran up to his lover, immediately pouncing on him and crying tears of joy. "I thought I'd never see you again...!"

He knew it. It was completely like him to be such a pessimist and expect the worst. He chuckled, "I told you I'd come back."

Not a moment later, Weyer began to pepper the Time Lord with kisses. "You _dummkopf,_ don't you ever leave me like that again...!"

Well, he couldn't exactly guarantee that. He's the Doctor, for crying out loud! But Weyer was special. He was the most special of all of his companions. Even more special than Rose. That was saying a lot. Maybe something could be worked out. "I won't."

"Promise...?

"I promise."

Once the two finally broke their embrace, the Doctor noticed they had two other guests. "Hallo, Daniel."

"Hello, Doctor," he smiled.

Martha was still completely confused. "Daniel, who is he and how do you know him?"

The Doctor strode forward. "I am the Doctor, ma'am. As for how we know each other..." He chuckled. "It's a long and complicated story. And you are?"

"M-Martha," she answered.

That certainly brought back memories. "I knew someone named Martha once," he recalled. "She was smart and very brave."

"I think I could say she's much the same in that respect," Daniel chimed, kissing his wife on the cheek.

The sound of thunder reached their ears and rain began to pour. What a time to remember when the Doctor left is with the rain. Daniel and Martha promptly went inside, but Weyer gazed at the TARDIS for a moment. He was wishing that it wouldn't dematerialise again. That would mean that the Doctor was leaving. However, a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie.

"Come inside, Johann. Don't want to get soaked, do you?"

Weyer chuckled. No, the Doctor wasn't going anywhere. Not this time. "And what of the TARDIS?"

"Eh, don't worry about her," the Time Lord replied, "she'll be fine. If anything, she'll appreciate the shower."

He started to head indoors, but Weyer stopped him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He had to admit, he really missed this with his student. His lover. His everything. Though, wasn't it a bit of a cliché to share a kiss in the rain? Ah, who cares.

Once they pulled apart for air, the demonologist gasped out, "Happy birthday, _meine liebe._ "

The Doctor smiled softly. While he was sure it wasn't his actual birthday, it was the birthday he had given Agrippa. It worked. _"Danke, meine alle."_

With the rain picking up, they quickly went inside. However, the Doctor had a sneaking suspicion that he had forgotten something. "I'll be right back." He darted back to the TARDIS, searching anywhere and everywhere for what he was trying to find. When he did finally find it, he returned.

While he was out, Weyer began to fear that he was leaving again. Anything but that! But thankfully, his fears were alleviated when he returned. Though that sound...

"Is that a puppy?" Daniel asked.

Nodding, the Doctor spoke, "Johann always said I shouldn't travel by myself. So I found this little guy." He set the little pup down on the floor, watching him run around between the three strangers. He had dark fur that curled slightly, and he was so energetic and full of life.

"What did you name him?" It was Weyer's turn to ask.

"Well," he started as he sat down next to him, "I considered naming him Stelle until I found a better name. Pretzel."

"I think it's adorable," Martha spoke up, petting the puppy every time he ran towards her.

Weyer couldn't help but snicker at the fact that he almost literally named him 'Spot' in German. Sometimes, he thought, he really could be silly.

"Puppy!" The sound of Josephine's voice signaled that she was awake from her nap. Pretzel immediately ran over to greet his new friend, licking her face. The girl giggled and soon was playing with the puppy.

The adults watched as they played. The Doctor scooted himself closer to Weyer, snuggling up against him. Smiling, the Dutchman held him close, burying his nose in his ginger hair.

_"Ich liebe dich, Johann."_

_"Ich liebe dich auch... Heinrich."_


End file.
